


A Traditional Wincestmas

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Elves, Ice Skating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Santa Claus - Freeform, Schmoop, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An off-hand comment from Sam makes Dean think that Sam wants to have a traditional holiday so Dean sets out to give Sam the most traditions he can, in Dean Winchester style of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreverinprinxietyhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/gifts).



> Written for the 12 Days of Wincestmas event on tumblr

 

Sam and Dean have never really cared much about Christmas and truthfully Dean is okay with that.

And he thought that Sam was too.

But this year an off-hand comment from Sam makes Dean think that Sam wants to have a traditional holiday.

Dean figures that with all they’ve been through in their lives and especially with everything that he’s put Sam through in the last few years, it’s the least he can do.

Problem is he has no real idea what a traditional Christmas entails.

When asked, Castiel is of no real help; He has no more understanding of the holiday than Dean does. With no one else that he can turn to for answers Dean does what he thinks Sam would do to find answers - research.

He had no idea just how many traditions he would find using a google search for Christmas traditions.

He finally narrows his choice down to a list of about 100 things that are considered traditional. Now he just needs to pick which ones he want to try to do with and for Sam.

**First up: _An awkward, ugly sweater, family Christmas card._**

Sam didn’t really think the sweaters were ugly, but Dean said it was awkward because they were both wearing the same one, albeit in different colors.

But what made it really awkward was that Dean had them both do the same pose.

 

__   



	2. Cookies

The second thing Dean chooses in his attempt to give Sam a more traditional Christmas than their normal exchange of gifts bought last minute from the Gas ‘n Sip, is a foray into Christmas Cookie Baking and Decorating.

Dean by no means considers himself an expert in the kitchen _(well unless you are talking about activities that don’t require actual cooking because Dean does consider himself quite the expert in those regardless of where they take place)_ but he feels confident enough in his baking skills to attempt it.

He buys all the ingredients needed for homemade cookies and frosting _(If he’s gonna bake cookies, he’s gonna do it right)_ and on an impulse picks up to Christmas themed aprons.

There’s no reason why they can’t have as much fun as possible right?

Sam comments that Dean bought enough to bake three hundred cookies and there’s no possible way they can eat that many, but there’s a bright smile on his face as he thanks Dean with a small kiss for the thought and his efforts that lets Dean know he is enjoying it more than he admits.

They make a mess of the kitchen. Burn the first batch. Forget to add vanilla to the second. Get frosting all over each other during a make-out session in the middle of the experience, but over-all Dean thinks it went great.

Except Sam got to the aprons first and picked the one Dean bought for himself.

 


	3. Lights

Dean has never seen the appeal of Christmas lights.

Brightly colored, high traffic areas are places hunters tend to avoid, but it is on the list of traditions.

So when Sam brings it up as something they can do one evening Dean has no choice but to agree.

Sam, being the Boy Scout that he is, has already planned their route and destination and tells Dean to meet him in the garage in 30 minutes.

Dean shows up 25 minutes later to find Sam already there, putting their green cooler in the backseat and Dean thinks that if the outing is going to include beer it might not be all that bad after all.

Their destination is 15 minutes away Sam mentions, in a trendier part of town. And though Dean has never been there he insists on driving of course.

Dean never realized before how Christmas lights can make a dark winter night sparkle and glow.

The brothers spend the next 70 minutes cruising slowly around several neighborhoods admiring the increasingly creative displays that include designs like snowflakes, stars, angels, snowmen, flags, bunnies, pumpkins, turkeys and reindeer.

Dean especially admires the holographic lighting displays.

And Sam seems especially happy every time they see any large, lighted plastic displays such as Nativities or Santas, or elves.

Everything feels new and festive but the part that both brothers enjoy most is the feeling that for once the other brother is living in the moment and letting himself thoroughly enjoy it.

But the best part of the night is when they reach the spot Sam had picked out as their final “site” on his map.

The street ends in a cul-de-sac and the homeowners have all worked together to create one humongous display that spans the whole street.

Each house is decorated beautifully in and of itself, but they’ve also managed to string lights over the street.

It’s an amazing effect and when Dean looks over at Sam to see his reaction he finds that Sam is staring at him.

Sam holds his gaze and asks what Dean thinks, but Dean does not have the ability to reply.

Instead he parks the car, wraps his hand around the back of Sam’s neck to pull him in for a kiss.

Just before their lips meet Dean whispers “Breathtaking”.

 


	4. Volunteering

He’s planning to call the shelter downtown to see if they need volunteers, because volunteering to help the less fortunate was on every list, every single one. Plus he knows that it is something that would appeal to his big hearted little brother.

He never ends up making the call because while he’s at the grocery store he over hears his favorite cashier, Lori, on the phone. She sounds somewhere between angry and worried. When he questions her she explains that she and some friends help out at a youth center evenings and weekends. They were supposed to take a group to the mall to volunteer at several of the booths and activities the mall is sponsoring to boost sales. The problem, she explains, is several of the regulars who had signed up have had to drop out due to illness or conflicting unavoidable other commitments. Her friend, Wayne, the director of the program is desperate for helpers and she is trying to line up some more help.

Lori, like Dean, is an outrageous flirt but they both know it’s pretty meaninglessness, it’s just the way they are. Dean has no idea if Lori has a significant other but he knows that she knows about Sam. The two of them come to the store all the time and he’s seen the curious looks they get from not just Lori but most of the other store employees too. Dean likes her. She’s always been polite and friendly, not just to him but to Sammy to.

They also spent about 15 minutes in her company one night when they were at the store at closing time. They’d been loading their supplies into the impala when her car had failed to start.  Dean had even checked her car out and found that the alternator was bad. Since there was no way to replace it at that time of night they waited with her until a friend showed to pick her up. She had entertained them with funny antidotes about the customers.

 _“Is there anything I can do?”_ The words are out of his mouth before he realizes it but he expects her to decline. So he’s stunned into agreement when she beams a 100 watt smile at him and says _“If you could help for a few hours on Saturday morning? That would be so, so amazing. It would really help us out.”_

Dean opens his mouth to try to get out of it somehow but she looks so relieved he just can’t bring himself to do it. Plus he figures, volunteering is volunteering right? It doesn’t really matter where; it’s the intent to help that counts right?.

Dean completes his purchase and leaves promising that both he and Sam will be at the center bright and early on Saturday morning.

Sam has no problem with the arrangements; he’s happy to be helping even in this small way.

Dean’s happy that Sam is happy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Saturday morning changes that. It turns out that Wayne, Lori’s wannabe boyfriend, is not happy with Sam and Dean volunteering and spending time with her.

When Lori had happily told him that she’d found two volunteers and that it was the men who had helped her with her car he’d not been as happy and grateful as he should have been. He clearly remembered the two very good looking men that were with Lori that night. They been laughing and happy and he couldn’t help but be jealous especially when he noticed the way Lori and shorter of the two men had been flirting.

Wayne has taken the opportunity to embarrass the two men as much as possible.

And that’s how Sam and Dean Winchester end up spending 6 hours as a Mall!Santa’s _(not so little)_ little helpers.

 

** **


	5. Ice Skating

When he first saw it on the list he automatically dismissed it as something neither of them would care for. But on a drive back from the auto store he passes a park and notices that the pond is frozen over and been turned into an ice skating rink.

It must happen every winter because there are a couple of small huts at one end where you can either rent skates or buy a hot drink.

He decides to surprise Sam with the outing. Only tells him to bundle up because they will be outside for a few hours.

Sam has serious misgivings once they arrive at the park and Dean heads straight to the skate rental hut. He points out that they have never been ice skating in their lives, or at least he hasn’t.

Dean’s convinces him that if he can hunt down and kill Gods and monsters on a regular basis they will probably survive an hour on the ice. Plus, he points out, their job requires them to be very athletic and it should transfer over to something simple like skating.

It turns out to be true enough. At least in Dean’s case. Except for a few small slips in the first fifteen minutes his natural athleticism makes it look like he’s been skating for years.

Sam’s athleticism and grace seem to have stayed at home. His feet refuse to stay under him for any amount of time. As a result he spends the first half of their time on the ice swaying from side to side or backward or forward; arms stretching in all directions either trying to find his balance or catch himself before hitting the ice.

The only reason Sam doesn’t demand to leave right away is because after the fifth or sixth time his feet slid out from under him, Dean caught him.

And didn’t leave his side anymore. They spent the rest of the time slowly skating side by side around the pond. And every time Sam even looked like he was thinking of falling Dean would skate a bit closer and put his arm around him to keep him upright.  

More importantly when Sam reached to take Dean’s gloved hand into his own once he got steady enough, Dean’s didn’t make any cracks about it. He just smiled into Sam’s eyes and squeezed his hands tighter.

When their time was up, Dean returned their skates while Sam bought them hot cocoa from the other stand.

The spend the next fifteen minutes sitting on one of park benches, sipping their cocoa, watching the remaining skaters, not really talking, but it doesn’t matter, they are together.

Cuddling on park bench in the middle of afternoon.

Neither one of them can think of anything they’d rather be doing.

 

** **


	6. Mistletoe

Dean’s done enough research on plants, for both medicinal or magical purposes to know what Mistletoe is.

What he’s never been able to figure out is why anyone would want to hang it in their house for any reason.

So he doesn’t plan on getting any. That’s one tradition he was planning on avoiding.

Until he and Sam fight a week before Christmas.

Then it doesn’t matter that the plant is a product of bird droppings that have fallen on trees or that most varieties of this plant are partial parasites.

Nor does it matter that it is supposed to possess mystical powers which bring good luck and ward off evil spirits.

That it was considered a prized plant to the Ancient Greeks, Celts, the Babylonians, and Scandinavians is irrelevant.

As is the  fact that the Ancient Greeks considered the plant to be an aphrodisiac; believed it aided in fertility; and could be used to achieve eternal life. _(He’s made a mental note to go back and check a little further into two of those claims.)_

The only lore regarding mistletoe that he cares about and focuses on right now is that it was also used as a sign of love and friendship in Norse mythology.

Norseman had many traditions and legends regarding mistletoe. One was that mistletoe was a plant of peace and when enemies met under the mistletoe they were obliged to stop fighting for at least a day _(that’s where the custom of kissing under Mistletoe comes from)._

Sam has refused to talk to him for the last 4 hours so Dean is desperate enough to try anything to get him to talk. He’s not even sure what he did to cause the fight, so how can he fix it unless Sam tells him?

Dean finds a couple of sprigs of the stuff at the Gas ‘n Sip _(they have everything)_ and buys them.

Once he gets back to the bunker it becomes a matter of hanging the mistletoe in a place where Sam is sure to see it. Dean knows that Sam will know the purpose because Sam knows more lore about more things than anybody Dean knows, but they actually studied plant uses as kids under their father’s instructions.

For what it is, the bunker is pretty vast and even though they don’t use every room the ones they do use cover a lot of space. Dean spends quite a bit of time pondering where he can put it that Sam can’t ignore.

Eventually, he thinks he’s found the perfect place and sets off to find Sam.

**  
**

****


	7. Candy Canes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **slightly nsfw**

In his attempts to observe Christmas traditions Dean has made an effort to get all the trimmings.

Lights, stockings, a tree, decorations, candy canes, music, gifts…the whole shebang.

It’s a week before Christmas and he and Sam are putting up the tree. Everything is going pretty smoothly in Dean’s opinion.

They are progressing rapidly, until he pulls out the box of Candy Canes. He’s never know Sam to have such a sweet tooth but Sam pulls one from the box as soon as he sees them, unwraps it, sticks it in his mouth and returns to his task.

Things go down hill from there because how is Dean supposed to concentrate on unraveling and checking the strands of light when Sam has his gorgeous mouth wrapped around something and is happily sucking on it?

Sam looks surprised when, ten minutes later, Dean calls his name, tosses the lights in his hand on the closest table, grabs Sam and manhandles him backwards into the wall before diving in like a starving man to suck on the other end of the peppermint stick still hanging from Sam’s lips.

_“Fuck Sammy ***suck*** You’re driving ***suck*** me crazy ***suck*** with that thing ***suck*** If your lips ***suck*** aren’t around my ***suck*** dick * **suck*** in thirty seconds ***suck*** one of us ***suck*** is gonna die”._

Needless to say the tree doesn’t get finished until the next morning.

 


	8. Movie Marathon

A cold, wet Kansas day seems like a good time to stay indoors so Dean looks on his list for traditions that will suffice.

Christmas Movie Marathon is on there and though neither he nor Sam have ever been big on them he thinks it’s a great way to spend the day.

Unfortunately they have zero Christmas movies in their meager collection.

Thank god for Netflix.

And maybe Dean kinda wishes that the shows weren’t quite so sappy, though some of them are definitely very funny too. But he definitely isn’t going to complain about getting to spend the better part of the afternoon, evening and night cuddling with Sam. Eating junk food, drinking beer and exchanging slow, languid kisses and caresses that are building up to an explosive end.

Netflix and Chill is definitely a tradition they need to practice a lot more than just at Christmas time.

 


	9. Letters to Santa

Letters to Santa are for kids.

Kids who believe.

And Dean hasn’t believed in a very, very long time.  Since he was six or seven.

Sam believed until he was eight or nine. That’s a pretty normal age for learning the truth, according to what little research he’s done into the subject. So he doesn’t feel too awful about it.

But Dean hasn’t stopped thinking about all the things he and Sam (mostly Sam) didn’t get experience because of the way grew up on the road.

Even when Sam still believed, letters to Santa were a moot effort because they rarely stayed in one place long enough for Sana to ‘find them’.

But Dean hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it since he overheard that little girl telling her mother all about the letter she wrote at school.

He has no idea why he brings it up. Maybe his sense of humor is just really outta whack. He even goes online and prints out a couple of Santa letter forms to choose from.

He fully expects Sam to laugh at the idea, maybe even give him shit over it. And he does. He laughs, shakes his head, tells Dean that it’s a stupid idea before walking away.

But the next time Dean sees him Sam is sitting at a table with one of the letter forms in front of him and pen in his hand.

Dean doesn’t say anything but he does join Sam at the table when Sam pushes the remaining forms and a pen in his direction.

Dean look down at the paper. It’s already started for him. All he needs is to add a list of things he would like to have. Instead as he looks over at Sam busily writing on his own letter he realizes that there isn’t really anything he wants to ask for.

Everything he needs he already has.

His life is good at the moment. Instead of a list of things he wants, he writes a lists of things he is thankful for.

Sam; _(his brother, his partner, his everything)_ is right there next to him -in relative good health and happiness.

His Baby is in the garage, shiny, clean, protected from the elements, raring to hit the open road at his discretion.

They have the bunker at their disposal; a place to call home, with familial ties no less, that they never expected.

The friends they have left are all happy and safe for the time being.

When he gets finished; he seals his letter.

Sam is still writing so he goes to get them more coffee.

On his return he finds that Sam has not only finished his letter but sealed it up as well. And getting ready to go drop the letters in the nearest mail box.

When questioned about the contents, Sam will only comment that it doesn’t matter because even if Santa doesn’t bring him what he asked for, he doesn’t _need_ anything more than he’s already got.

Sam and Dean both know that those letters will never make it past the local Post Office. But it doesn’t matter because even though they don’t believe in Santa, they believe in each other.

And what they already have.

 


	10. Flannel Pajamas

The whole opening gifts on Christmas morning in pajamas is the kind of tradition that Dean can really get behind.

It’s simple, easy and comfortable. And most importantly it doesn’t involve leaving the bunker.

He decides that they both need to do this. Even goes as far as searching out and buying them both flannel pajama sets.

When Christmas morning arrives both brothers are cozy and warm, ready to open their gifts…

_(tbc…on next chapter - sorta)_


	11. Toyland Fort

One of the traditions that Dean has always liked but never indulged in is the idea of a Toy-land town.

However, neither of them are overly fond of malls on a good day; they are certainly not going to visit one during the busiest time of the year.

Instead, On Christmas morning, Sam suggests that they should take the bag of army men and box of Lego that Dean bought on impulse one day and build their own version.

Dressed in the flannel jammies Dean provided, they set about  doing so.

 


	12. Santa's Lap

There is no probably no greater Christmas tradition than that of sitting on Santa’s lap and telling him what you want for Christmas.

It makes all children very, very happy and it makes a for wonderful memory.

But if you are a 6’4” puppy of a man it’s just not gonna happen. Especially if your older brother, who is also your _**for-all-intents-and-purposes-significant-other**_ , is a jealous jerk.

But Dean is nothing if not determined and he is determined to give Sam as many traditions as it is possible to give him this year.

It doesn’t take much planning to find a way to both give Sam the experience of sitting in Santa’s lap and keep him out of another man’s lap.

Once Dean shows up at the bunker in the Santa costume, it really doesn’t take much for Sam to be convinced into crawling onto Dean’s lap and confessing some of the things he wants most for _“Santa”_ to give him.

Hours later, when they are laying in bed, tired and sticky from fulfilling all of Sam’s whispered wishes _“Santa”_ falls out of the bed reaching over the side to grab the bag he dragged into the bedroom with them.

It’s a lot lighter and emptier than when they arrived given that they’ve removed and used most of the ‘gifts’ already.

But when Dean rises to his knees beside the bed there’s a small box _(which he pulled from the bag)_ in his hand.

He clears his throat before saying “Sam Winchester. I know this wasn’t on the list of things you asked for but it would make this jerk very happy if you agreed to wear one of these as symbol of what we are to each other.”

It was at that moment that Sam Winchester truly believed that Santa could give you everything you wanted, even the things you weren’t brave enough to ask for.

 


End file.
